


Sammy's first time

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Dom Dean, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killer Winchesters, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Sub Sam, Submissive Sam, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, baby brother sam, child killers, colouring, john is a good dad, one short, underage killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets angry and Sammy gets to kill some one for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's first time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know :/
> 
> I'm kinda happy at how this came out...

Dean was sitting beside Sam at a diner. John was sitting opposite them, reading the newspaper. 

The waitress walked over. She was a short old lady with messy brown hair and emerald eyes, her blue uniform clung to her body oddly. 

Sam, was colouring the kids menu intently, Dean was helping him stay in the lines. Sam was only four and Dean ten, yet Dean had all the responsibilities of being a dad already. John would just ignore Sam most of the time. 

Dean had already killed seven people and Sam had killed none.

John looked at the waitress and smiled. “I will have the number three with the bacon and another coffee, black. Boys?”

“Sam wants pancakes, can we have an adults pancakes with a side of bacon and an apple juice.” Dean asked looking at the waitress.

“That’s a lot of food for one boy.” The waitress said to Dean.

“We are sharing.” Dean replied, handing Sam the crayon that had rolled away. 

The waitress looked at Sam and smiled, “well, aren’t you the cutest little boy ever.” 

Sam looked back at the waitress with a blank look and didn’t say anything. Dean glared at the side of her head. Only Dean could call Sam ‘cute’. John sighed, “Thanks.” 

The waitress nodded and speed walked back to the counter.

“Boys.” John sighed, looking at his children. “Behave.” He turned back to his newspaper. John didn’t say anything else to them that breakfast. 

Dean got a glimpse of the newspaper and saw the name “JOHN WINCHESTER” written in bold across the top of the page. He smiled happily, his dad was in the news again. 

Sometime later, after Sam had drawn four more pictures, one of them was John in prison and Dean had pocketed that one quickly, the waitress bought over there food. Dean automatically started feeding his baby brother their waffles. 

John didn’t even blink at the strange behaviour, but the waitress did. “Can’t he feed himself?” 

Dean’s head whipped around to glare at the waitress. “We are fine.” He growled out.

“Shouldn’t your dad be doing that?” She asked, ignoring Dean’s statement. 

“Only I can look after Sammy.” Dean growled, still angry. Sam steered silently, letting Dean deal with the annoying old lady.

“Sammy, cute name.” She replied.   
Dean was furious now.

How dare she call him cute two times.

She was going to pay.

Dean smiled back, acting fine. Sam realised this and smiled slightly before looking down. John let out a quiet sigh and shock his head before going back to the newspaper. 

The waitress left and Dean went back to feeding Sam and himself. 

The diner was empty when the Winchesters left. Dean helped Sam put on his coat and helped him down. Dean looked at John and muttered a lame excuse about the bathroom and ‘be back soon’. He wasn’t fooling John, he knew what his sons were about to go and do. Dean dragged a willing Sam to the alley behind the diner and sat him on a trash can.

“All right Sammy, this is easy. All you have to do is scream as loud as you can when I say so. OK?” Dean whispered to Sam. Sam nodded happily, smiling at his brother. Dean smiled back and kissed him on the nose. 

Dean quickly checked the deserted street behind the alley. No one was there, Dean smiled. He jogged back to Sam and couched behind the door into the kitchen of the diner. “Go Sammy.”

Sam screamed, loud and shrill. The door beside Dean bursted open and Dean pounced onto the waitress who stumbled back a bit, a confused look on her face as she saw Sam sitting there with a big smile on his face, totally unharmed. 

Dean hit the lady with a pipe he found on the head, sending her flying backwards and unconscious. He grabbed her feet and dragged her further down the alley before securing her hands with a small length of rope. 

They waited patiently, standing hand in hand, for her to wake up. After a few minutes she did. Dean smiled down at her, “this might hurt.” Dean told her and Sam laughed. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. “Sammy, you wanna try?” 

Sam nodded.

“Take the knife, carefully it’s sharp, and run it across her throat.” Dean handed Sam the knife and nodded at Sam.

“Please, please don’t do this! Sam please!” The waitress was crying and shaking. 

“I’ll hold her down Sammy. Good boy.” Dean pinned the lady down and held her head still. Sam ran the knife along her neck but with no pressure.

“Silly Sammy, like this.” Dean took the knife and ran it down her shoulder, cutting deep. Sam smiled and copied Dean, on the other shoulder. “Perfect Sammy, now on her neck.” 

Sam did it perfectly, she screamed for a few seconds then started to gurgle then she was silent. Sam laughed, “it’s pretty De.”

“What is Baby Boy?” Dean asked, cleaning his knife on her top. 

“The red stuff.” Sam whispered, playing with the blood. Sam bent down and wrote S.W. right beside her head in the red blood, Dean smiled and wrote D.W. underneath Sam’s.

“Let’s go Sammy.” Dean muttered, picking Sam up and pacing him on his hip. John saw the blood when the arrived back at the car, he knew what they did.

“Sammy did a good job Dad.” Dean said proudly as he strapped Sam in the back seat. “Was his first Dad.” 

“Well done Sam. I’m proud of you both.” John gave the boys one of his rare smiles and ruffled their hair. Sam and Dean smiled at each other before Dean go in the front next to John and they started driving down the lone road.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 of Home to Dean should be up soon!
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY (THE IMPALA!)  
> If the Impala was made to a person, she would be the sassiest S.O.B ever to live! That would be really cool.


End file.
